


Mud and Bubbles

by Ry (ryanssance)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Dick decides that the best way you should enjoy your free time is at a dirty marathon with him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Mud and Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = your name
> 
> Y/N/N = your nickname

_“It’ll be fun, I promise!”_

That’s what your best friend, Dick Grayson, said as a final piece to get you to join him for this five-kilometre obstacle run. You had just gotten out of school for the semester and had everything planned out for your much-deserved break. Your cupboards were filled with snacks and drinks, your bed sheets and pillowcases were freshly washed and your list of shows to binge and catch up on was neatly written out. 

Of course, Dick had other ideas... 

You were just about to start your fifth episode of the newest season from your favourite show when the lanky gymnast came barrelling into your bedroom with the biggest grin on his face and his hair pointing in all possible directions. 

He let out a breathy, _hi_ before you could even bat your eyes. 

With your tub of yogurt in one hand and your finger hovering over your space bar, you smiled sarcastically, “Hello, you’ve reached [Y/N]. Please leave your name and matter of urgency and I will get back to you as soon as semester break is over— _beep_.” 

Dick’s jaw fell slack as you turned down his presence with your stupid voicemail trick and launched himself onto your bed.

“HEY! I JUST WASHED THESE!” 

“Well that’s too bad, I have an urgent proposal to make,” Dick stated matter of factly as you rolled your eyes. Everything was an urgent proposal from Dick, and by now, you knew his definition of “urgent” and yours were polar opposites. “So I just registered for this fun 5K Foam Run tomorrow, but I have no one to go with.” 

“Did you ask Wally?” You suggested as you leaned back against your fluffy pillows and pressed resume on your laptop only to have Dick intervene with another pause. 

You inhaled sharply as you glared at the blue-eyed bugger. 

“It’s a _run?_ ” Dick emphasized but you only shrugged. 

_So?_

_“_ There is literally _no_ point for me to go if he’s just going to flash through that thing! I need a partner, not a competitor.”

“Take Damian, he loves all things competitive and rewarding.” 

“[Y/N]! That’s not the point!” Dick exclaimed as he threw flailed his arms. “I want you to do the course with me!” 

Your face contorted into confusion as you eyed your best friend from the side. “What makes you think I want to go?”

Dick’s face fell into a frown as he looked raised an eyebrow to you and nodded to your laptop. “Because you’re not doing anything important?” 

You made an offended noise, “Excuse me?! RICHARD GRAYSON, I AM ON A SEMESTER BREAK THAT I FULLY DESERVE AFTER ALL THOSE LATE NIGHT STUDY SESSIONS JUST TO PASS MY MIDTERMS! I AM NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU DRAG ME TO SOME STUPID RACE JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK IT’S _FUN_!” 

You thought you were finished but before Dick could argue, you poked his chest, “You of all people should know I don’t do physical exertion that surpasses speed-walking.” 

“Then we’ll speed walk the course then.” Dick smiled before running to your closet to pick out some clothes. 

* * *

So here you were dressed in the most athletic-looking shorts you owned in a bright blue t-shirt that matched Dick’s and a pair of runners he happened to find amongst other shoes you haven’t worn in months. 

There two regrets: one; letting Dick talk you into this and two; letting _Dick_ pick your clothes.

“This cap is definitely not one size fits all...” You muttered as adjusted the velcro strap for the tenth time this morning. 

“Quit whining, you look adorable,” Dick chuckled as he stretched. He was taking this rather seriously. 

You thought you could get away with just a bowl of cereal before the run, but Dick was already dragging you out of your apartment when eight o’clock struck, lecturing you about how you needed complex carbs to fuel your run and all that fun stuff. 

It was around noon and the sun was scorching your skin, causing you to sweat even before the race even started. “You should stretch before and after a workout or else you’re going to be sore...”

You simply waved Dick off as you took another sip from your cold water bottle. “It’s not a workout if I’m only walking through this course.” 

What you could have sworn was a smirk etched its way onto Dick’s face but by the second glance, he bent over for another stretch. You squinted at the man next to you before the announcer called out a series of numbers, two being yours and Dick, indicating your turn was coming up. 

“Oh no... I really have to pee,” you lied as you started to slowly walk _away_ from the starting line, but Dick grabbed a hold of your elbow. 

“There are washrooms at the finish line,” Dick chuckled as he pulled you next to him, warm hands on your arm the whole time so the rest of the competitors didn’t drag you away. You huffed at your failed attempt to stall as a man in a pink shirt started talking through the megaphone about rules. 

You won’t lie, when the countdown started you were slightly hyped up as the adrenaline starting bubbling but the moment the air horn went off and everyone went running madly towards the first obstacle, you were once again wishing for the comfort of your own bed. 

You had only figured out it was called the ‘5K Foam Fest’ when the two of you arrived at the bubble pit the thought of this run being like a slip and slide but with bubbles, actually kind of got you excited. 

“Come on, [Y/N/N]!” Dick tugged at you and you started lightly jogging to keep up with his fast pace as you ran through the bubbles. Those darn fit, vigilantes and high stamina... Dick was bouncing from foot to foot with ease as they reached the forest trail, following behind everyone else. “We’re almost at the second obstacle!” 

As you made it over the hill, your face dropped at the sight of the dirty body of water you had to go across. “I thought this was a foam run, you know, strictly bubbles?” You quietly yelled at Dick. 

“Now where would be the fun in that?” 

_Man, you really hated this man right now._

That was the mindset you kept when you slipped off the lily pad and ended up in the muddy water. Dick had already crossed to the other side and was just cheering you on when you resurfaced, gasping for air. You carefully pulled yourself up and ran across the rest of the floating path before Dick pulled you out and onto the dirt bank. 

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” Dick smiled sheepishly as mud dripped down your forehead. 

“There is mud, where mud shouldn’t be right now, Grayson,” you seethed as you pulled at your shorts trying to get some distance between you and the wet fabric. 

Dick took a hold of your hand again as he dragged you back up the hill, “Come on, we can wash off at the next bubble station.” 

He said the same thing at every muddy obstacle to try and keep you motivated enough to move on, and sure enough, it worked. If there was one thing that could motivate you, it was bubbles. By the time you were halfway done the course with the second mud crawl, you had gotten used to all the mud that was on you and decided to start challenging Dick. When he was caught off-guard, you would yell “RACE YA!” and take off for a head start towards the upcoming obstacle. 

Before you knew it, the finish line was near and you could feel the adrenaline pumping. Were you tired? Yes. Were you disgusted with all the mud that had dried onto your skin and in your hair? Absolutely, but seeing the giant foam machine hanging above the finish line felt like the one hour race was worth it after all. You had skipped ahead to squeal at all the bubbles being poured down, you grew impatient with Dick who was leaning against the tree to take a sip of water. 

“Come on Dick, you can rest at the next bubble station,” you chortled mockingly as you placed your hands on your hips. 

“Really? Is this how you want to play?” Dick laughed as he capped his bottle and started running towards you. A yelp left your lips as you took off sprinting towards the finish line with Dick hot on your trails. 

The end was coming close and just as you were about to jump into the foamy bubbles, Dick had picked you up and dropped you to the side before running away. You let out a cry of protest as you ran after him. He was merely an inch away from the line when he turned back and saw you pouting. With the roll of blue eyes, he chuckled as he lifted up his legs in slow motion towards the bubbles, giving you a chance to catch up. 

When you reached the foam, you pulled Dick along with you through the bubbly mess as the people who were well past the finish line cheered. The two of you rinsed off the mud and changed before accepting your medal of participation and a goodie bag. 

A tired groan forced itself past your lips as you flopped onto your bed face first after your long, steamy shower. 

“See, it wasn’t that bad,” Dick laughed as he walked out of the bathroom after his turn in the shower, towel around his shoulder as water dripped from the ends of his hair. 

You turned your head slightly to look at your best friend before you muttered, “No, it wasn’t but now I’m sore as hell.” 

“I told you to stretch, but you were too stubborn to listen.” Dick shrugged. “I guess we should just kick back and binge-watch some shows while I give you a massage, then.” 

He copied your earlier movements as he found himself a spot on your bed. 

“Oh so now you want to do ‘nothing’,” you rolled your eyes, lifting yourself up to grab your laptop from the floor. “What do you want to watch?” 

Dick brought a finger up to his chin, thinking for a second before he smiled, “What about that show?”


End file.
